1. Field
Embodiments relate to an epoxy resin composition for encapsulating a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device encapsulated with an encapsulant prepared from the composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the semiconductor industry, an epoxy resin composition used for encapsulating a semiconductor device should have flame retardancy satisfying UL94 V0. In order to obtain such a degree of flame retardancy, an epoxy resin composition for encapsulating a semiconductor device may be prepared using halogen and inorganic flame retardants. For example, brominated epoxy resins and antimony trioxide may be used to prepare an epoxy resin composition for encapsulating a semiconductor device to secure flame retardancy.